Anakin Skywalker's Hope 2
by John Silver fan
Summary: Sequel to Anakin Skywalker's Hope. Despite the title, the story is focused on Cas.


Not for the first time that afternoon, did Lieutenant Jarrod Hunter question Admiral Firmus Piett's idea for him to watch his commanding officer's five year old daughter, Cas Taylor Piett.

He and Lieutenant Commander Tom Jeston were currently in an AT-ST on the forest moon of Endor fighting Rebels and Ewoks at the bunker for the deflector shield that guarded the unfinished Death Star II.

Cas was huddled in a back corner of the cockpit, clearly frightened by the sound of the battle.

A quick glance up at the Death Star II, however, told Jarrod that Cas was probably safer here than if she were still aboard the _Executor_ with her father, for a massive space battle had begun.

Suddenly, there was a thud on top of the AT-ST. The hatch opened, two Ewoks jumped in and began hitting them with small clubs, and a pair of Wookie arms grabbed Tom and threw him from the AT-ST.

Jarrod quickly abandoned his place to guard Cas as the Ewoks made the AT-ST lurch forward.

A Wookie dropped into the cockpit. His gaze quickly locked onto Jarrod, who was now huddled in the corner himself, holding Cas protectively.

"I surrender. Please, just don't hurt Cas."

The Wookie softened as he looked at the girl and gave a soft bark.

* * *

Against all odds, the Rebels and Ewoks managed to take and destroy not only the bunker but also the _Executor_ and the Death Star II, with the Emperor inside.

Princess Leia Organa had taken to looking after Cas since Jarrod was 'arrested' with the other surviving Imperials.

The _Millennium Falcon_, some X-Wings, and an Lord Vader's shuttle landed near the remains of the bunker.

Luke Skywalker came out of Vader's shuttle dragging the cyborg's body with him.

Only the silence that followed at the sight allowed the labored, almost asthmatic breathing of Vader's damaged respirator to be heard.

Cas, to the Rebels' surprise, rushed to the now former Dark Lord's side as Luke gently lay him down, supporting his upper body.

"Vader."

The mask slowly turned to the girl, and Vader managed to weakly lift his left hand to gently touch her cheek.

"Be strong,... young one. I know you... can be. Someone will look... after you."

Tears filled Cas's sapphire blue eyes as she realized that her father hadn't survived the battle.

Vader, no Anakin, then addressed his son.

"Luke, help me take off this mask."

"But you'll die without it."

Everyone was watching intently.

"Nothing can stop that now. Just once, I want to look upon you with my own eyes."

Guided by the Force, Luke undid and removed his father's mask with no difficulty, and for the first and only time, he saw his father's face.

"You were right about me. Tell your sister... you were right."

Anakin Skywalker passed into the Force.

* * *

That night at the Ewok villiage as everyone celebrated, Luke and Cas watched Anakin's funeral pyre burn.

Luke's relation to the former Dark Lord and Leia had been revealed to everyone, and Cas had then clung to Luke, who, despite all things, had come to love his father and understood her pain.

Meanwhile, Leia and Han were talking.

"What do we do with the kid?" the smuggler asked.

"I don't know. When I spoke with her earlier and asked about her family, she told me her father, Admiral Piett, was all she had."

The couple was silent for a moment as they watched Luke and Cas silently mourn Anakin.

"We could take her to an orphanage."

Leia gave him a look.

"Or not."

The young woman thought for a few moments.

"We could take her in and raise her."

Han looked at her as if she had another head growing.

"Raise her? Us?"

The princess nodded.

"Leia, have you lost it? No offense, but I'm not so sure either of us are really parent material."

She sighed.

"I know, but what else can we do, Han? Leaving at an orphanage just doesn't seem right, and besides, Luke, Chewie, Artoo, and Threepio would help us."

"Somehow I don't think any of them are parent material either."

They fell silence once more, watching as Luke and Cas finally turned away from the funeral pyre.

"Come on, Han. Cas and Luke already seem pretty attatched to each other. She's just lost her father and friend all in one day, only at the age of five. Do you really have the heart the take another friend away from her?"

Han studied his friend and the girl.

Cas walked next to Luke, clinging to his hand as though he was her lifeline that was saving her from drowning. Since they had met, Luke hadn't let her out of his sight unless absolutely necessary. They had quickly formed a strong brother-sister bond.

He sighed.

"No. I can't."

Leia smiled.

"So?" she pressed.

He sighed again.

"All right. We'll take her in."

She hugged him, and they went to tell Cas.

The girl had hugged them both happily, or as happily as she could be at the time.

It was the start of a new life, for all of them.

Not far away, though unnoticed by all, the ghost of Anakin Skywalker, just as he had been before becoming Darth Vader, watched them, smiling happily and proudly.

The Force allowed Piett to them appeared by his former commander's side and watch his daughter as she walked off with her new family.

He smiled as he watched them, knowing his daughter would be in good hands. With a final smile and nod to Anakin, he disappeared, passing into the Force forever.

Anakin watched for a little while longer, also knowing that Cas was in good hands and would be loved and well taken care of.

If there was one thing he had learned from his time with Cas, it was that there was hope. She had been his hope, which had then allowed Luke to be his redemption, and now Han, Leia, Luke, and their friends were her hope.


End file.
